


butterflies

by sichengsjpg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, This Is Sad, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichengsjpg/pseuds/sichengsjpg
Summary: the butterflies in his stomach had long died. all that was left were the corpses.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is very angsty beware and features a toxic relationship please do not read it if things like that are triggering to you.  
> just a really short idea that i couldn't get out of my head.

the butterflies in his stomach had long died. all that was left were the corpses. and how they weighed him down.

the nervousness he felt now when he saw mark weren’t giddy nerves, but the dreadful kind. 

mark. he had been so sweet. his words. his touches. his kisses. they had all been so sweet and so gentle. but now they were cold and harsh and tinged with anger.

donghyuck wasn’t sure what had happened to them. when they first started this thing, mark had worshipped him. he’d whisper sweet nothings into donghyuck’s ear as they kissed. he’d play with donghyuck’s hair when they sat on the couch while a drama played in the background. 

these days mark wasn’t interested in kind words and soft touches. all mark seemed to want was the roughness of pushing donghyuck against the wall and biting his neck. 

and donghyuck went along with it because he loved mark and that’s what love meant, right? 

but donghyuck missed the real mark, or at least who he thought was the real mark. the mark he fell in love with because he certainly wasn’t in love with the mark of now.

it was one night when they got back from a particularly tiring day of promotions with dream, so their elders were already settled into their nightly routines. jaehyun was with taeyong, so donghyuck’s room was empty. as was usual these days, mark began to harshly kiss donghyuck.

and when donghyuck pushed him away, it only got more feverish. amidst a plethora of pleas to stop, something in mark snapped, and he pushed donghyuck to the ground. all donghyuck felt was a numb pain. not even at the blow of his fall, but the blow to his heart. 

he looked up with tear-filled eyes to mark, who had an expression of shock on his face. mark tried to apologize, but donghyuck wasn’t listening, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. mark sank to the ground, pulling donghyuck into a hug and began sobbing “im sorry”s into his chest, but all donghyuck could feel was the stab of betrayal. 

and donghyuck was sure in that moment that the butterflies were alive again, only this time they were eating him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please seek help if you or anyone you know is in a toxic relationship. take care of yourselves.  
> ps - sorry for making mark an asshole :( i love you mark


End file.
